Rock'em, Sock'em
by FLG
Summary: "The first time we had sex, it was razor sharp and began mid-fight. One second we were spitting insults and the next we were frantically stripping off clothes..." A lighted hearted one shot. (no longer a one-shot) (And I just fixed chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, Merry Christmas to all that are celebrating, and to those of you that aren't, happy middle of the week. If you guys are anything like me, you may need a little brain break from all the festivities and family you love. For me, that break was writing this story. It didn't exactly turn out like I had planned, but I like it anyway. So, here's a little smutty, fluffy fun for your Christmas day.

"Miss Swan, remove your filthy boots from my desk this instant." My voice held a low warning tone, promising certain pain and suffering should my command be ignored.

Emma simply shot me a smug smirk, and hooked her right ankle over her left, failing to move her feet, "It doesn't actually bother you, does it, Madam Mayor?" I hated how her voice rumbled in a way that sent a blazing chill down my spine. "You just love to nag me."

"Actually, I loath your lax manners and disregard for my property, the opportunity to nag you is just a fringe benefit." I growled in return, un-crossing and re-crossing my legs.

"Oh, come off it, Regina. You called me here, now you're just going to gripe and bitch at me? Should I just go?" Her first question was rhetorical, but the second wasn't, and was delivered with a taunting grin.

I clenched my jaw, working the muscles to the point of pain as I glowered resentfully at her. Of course, I didn't want her to go, and she knew it. But, it was our show, our routine. She played the irritating fool, and I the controlling bitch. As my insides fumed with frustration, my eyes wandered to the swell of her breasts, one of their favorite spots. She had worn a tight, low cut, dark green t-shirt, likely guessing that I'd appreciate it. I did. The color accented her eyes, and the fabric stretched across her chest and revealed just a hint of cleavage, exactly as I preferred. "Go if you'd like. No one's stopping you. At least, with you gone, I might actually have an office free of sloppy cave dwellers. Where did you even get those monstrosities you're wearing as shoes?"

A husky chuckle came from the blonde across from me as her eyes tracked mine, watching as my hungry gaze soaked up the view, completely undermining my insults. "They were a birthday gift from our son last year, and I love them. And, while I do enjoy the hate full, cat and mouse, head butting, Evil Queen vs. Saviour game we play, you do realize that you can never win, right?" Her eyes twinkled at me, but an almost sad slant tainted her cocky smirk.

My brows furrowed in offense and confusion, "Excuse me? Why would you assume I can't win?" I didn't bother denying her description or acknowledgment of our game. "I'm quite certain that I can meet and exceed your meager scheming and verbal sparring skills." I folded my arms over my chest, continuing to glare at my guest.

"I don't doubt that's possible." She arched a brow at my scowl, and elaborated, "However, neither one of us can win."

"And, why is that, Miss Swan?" I drawled as if bored, but curiosity sparked through me.

At that point, the toned blonde hoisted herself from the chair and made her way around the desk, leaning back against it directly in front of me. As her hip brushed my thigh, my body began to buzz from her proximity, and I had to actively remind myself to focus on her words. "Because, you and I aren't even playing the same game."

I rolled my eyes, "What does that mean?"

She then crossed her arms to mimic mine, pushing her chest up to momentarily distract me. When I returned my eyes to her darkening ones, she answered, "I mean, that you are playing a sophisticated game of manipulation and strategy, with short term and long term goals...like chess."

My smile grew smug at her accurate and flattering depiction of my endeavor to bring down her and her insipid family. Licking my lips, I smirked again, "So, you're not playing chess?"

"Oh, hell no, I suck at chess."

"Then, what game are you playing?"

Emma thought for a moment, then flicked her hand in the air, "Rock'em Sock'em Robots."

When my face scrunched in unamused confusion, she added, "You know, the game with the red and blue plastic robots? Where you each play a robot and punch the hell out of each other until someone's head pops off?"

A clear picture of Emma and I punching each other flew through my head. It was a rather relevant metaphor for us. I struggled to withhold a laugh, but it escaped anyway, "Well, that sounds delightful."

Emma shrugged, "It is a direct, blunt, aggressive type of battle, which I am excellent at."

Suddenly, my mind filled with the other aggressive things she was excellent at, and a warm, tingling flush bloomed across my chest. I squirmed in my chair as our eyes met in a heated gaze. She must have noticed my change in mood, because she unfolded her arms and moved closer to me, "On that note, let's get on with why you really called me here, yeah?"

I only nodded, and dropped my right leg down from its perch and to the ground next to the left. Emma wasted no time in pushing my form fitting black skirt up my thighs and straddling my lap. As she grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled up and over her head, my hands shot out to graze her taunt abs and my fingers dug into her hips. Her next words came out an octave lower, and with a slight waver, "You know that unfortunate part, though?" I shot her a curious glance, but quickly lost interest again as I un-clasped her bra. A small gasp came out before she continued, "We can't move past this prolonged fuck buddy stage until we at least start playing the same game."

Instead of replying, I lunged forward and clamped my lips tightly around a perfect, perky nipple. While she moaned and wiggled against me, my mind briefly considered her words. We had been engaging in random sexual encounters for over six months. The arrangement mostly worked for us. We could fight and bicker, and then, when the tension got to be too much to expel in arguments and vengeful ploys, we'd meet up and screw each other senseless. Afterwards, we acted as if nothing happened and returned to our destined path of opposition. Recently, I had noticed some very subtle shifts in our liaisons, but ignored them for the sake of convenience. No room existed for affection toward the savior, therefore no thought was spared. She did have a point, though. Should we ever wish to acknowledge or explore those changes, I could not keep plotting against her while she punched me in the face.

My train of thought was disrupted as I felt her start to grind harshly down onto my lap. The sensitivity of her breasts thrilled me. The first time we had sex, it was razor sharp and began mid-fight. One second we were spitting insults and the next we were frantically stripping off clothes. Unfamiliar with her body, I had zealously groped and bit at her insanely delicious breasts, unwittingly causing her to climax within a minute and without any attention to her core. I never stopped teasing her about that, but secretly I loved that I could reck that kind of havoc on her body with so little effort. Recognizing that I had been teasing her nipple just a tad too long, and had no interest in her coming so soon, I released it and brought her lips to mine in a frenzied kiss. As our tongues dueled in a familiar, but never predictable battle, the tightness between my legs increased and my panties grew damp.

Without preamble, I took her hand that was stroking my side and forced it under my bunched skirt. Not missing the unsubtle hint, Emma immediately pushed aside the thin strip of silk and ran her fingers through my wet folds. I jerked into her fingers and groaned into her mouth. Even after all this time, what she was capable of doing to my body fascinated me. Her deft fingers quickly circled my clit, not quite providing full contact. Emma ripped her lips away mid-kiss and latched onto my jaw, licking and nipping. It impressed me how quickly she discovered my trigger spot right behind and slightly below the hinge of my jaw. No other lover had ever found it, except Daniel, and it took him several months. Emma found it the second time we got together. She kissed the spot just as she roughly ran her fingers over my bundle of nerves. My back arched as I whimpered her name. That had been another interesting development. I never imagined that I would ever be writhing and chanting Emma's real name, but it had happened on more than one occasion.

The whimper spurred her into forgoing any more teasing. Skimming past my clit, she circled my entrance and paused. One of her favorite things to do was to make me ask for it. The first time she dug her heels in and required that I beg before giving me anything else, we had hovered in a stale mate for so long we both almost combusted. In the end, I gave in and begged. The subsequent orgasm made it completely worth the humiliation of groveling. Months ago, I surrendered any reluctance toward asking, but still put on a show because it revved her up more and increased the pleasure of my release. I pushed up, attempting to urge her fingers inside of me, but she countered my movements. A breathy question tickled my ear, causing an intense shudder throughout my blazing body, "What do you want, your majesty?"

A long groan tore from my throat as she applied more pressure, but refused to enter me. "Emma..." I sighed, unable to add more as her thumb pressed directly on my engorged nub. "Just do it." I finally ground out.

Emma shook her head against my neck, "Not good enough. What. Do. You. Want.?" Each word was punctuated with a nip to my neck or collarbone. She also knew that I hated that she asked what I wanted, not what I needed. By using 'want' instead of 'need' she highlighted my desire to be there with her, my choice. We both knew that our 'meetings' weren't just about scratching an itch, we could do that with anyone. We wanted the specific connection and result that only the other could offer. But, we adamantly shunned that fact, only alluding to it in those specific moments where diction relayed a hidden message.

My hands flexed on her hips as she sped up her thumb, drawing vigorous designs over and around it. Her digits at my opening prodded and swirled, but never ventured further in. With the muscles in my abdomen tensing and my core quivering, I rapidly approached the edge of bliss, but needed more, and desperately wanted her inside of me when I fell over. Growling, I sharply twisted my head, unapologetically biting her earlobe as I thrust into her fingers. When I released her lobe, I snarled in her ear, punctuating each word, "I want you to bury your fingers inside of me over and over until I come harder than ever before. Is there anything unclear about that, Sheriff?"

The answer arrived in two swift fingers plunging knuckle deep into my eager, slick heat. I moaned raggedly, and she wasted no time in setting a blistering pace. Her rhythm told me she intended to force a quick, aggressive climax from me, and I had no complaints. Fighting and orgasms, that's what we excelled at. Only a minute had passed when I felt the sweltering contractions that promised a fiercely satisfying climax. Knowing my body frighteningly well, she curled her fingers at precisely the right moment, shoving me over the edge. My body quaked and contorted in searing pleasure. Nearly unbearable heat consumed me and I clawed at her back, searching for an anchor. Actually, I loved her back. The muscles were smooth and firm, and her skin silky. I commonly marked long trails from my fingernails as I came, and then soothed my palms over them as I recovered. As my body relaxed under her weight, she pulled her fingers free and lazily cleaned them with her tongue. The sight coaxed another mini orgasm from my buzzing body, and I trembled happily as she smirked.

Though my legs shook mildly, I couldn't wait to wipe the smug expression off her face. Honestly, she had ever right to be smug, but no amount of torture or pleasure could make me admit it. I gripped her waist and stood unsteadily, swiftly transferring her off of my lap, and spun to slam her against the window behind us. Though she had shed her top, her jeans remained, and that would not do. I crushed my lips to hers and claimed her mouth as mine while nimbly undoing the button on her jeans. Grasping her pants and purple boy shorts, I yanked them off in one fluid movement. It had taken me a while, but I had finally mastered the art of quickly removing her ridiculously tight jeans. Emma tried to push me back to the desk while I was preoccupied with her pants, but I resisted and shoved her harshly to the window sill. Her back was flush with the cold panes, and her ass perched on the broad sill. Returning to her mouth, I kneaded her breast and nestled my hips between her parted legs.

When we separated for breath, she gasped, "R-gina...th-the wind-ow-" Again, she attempted to move back into the room, bracing her hands on my shoulders and pushing.

I shook my head, "Stay."

"But, anyone c-could-"

Twisting her peaked bud roughly, I grunted, "I don't care. Stay put, or I'll stop."

Her heightened arousal and my ambitious work on her nipple halted all protests, and she threaded her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp. I knew it was unlikely that anyone would see the bare form of the savior pressed against the mayor's window, as the particular window faced my private courtyard. Yet, the possibility of someone seeing made it so much better. Using my free hand, I brushed my fingers between her legs as I pinched her nipple again.

"Shhhhittt, 'Gina, I'm gonna-" She gasped into my mouth as our tongues twisted around each other's.

I immediately removed my hands from her body. "Not yet. I want to taste you come."

Emma groaned loudly and braced her hands on the window sill. Apparently, my words didn't help her calm down enough to wait for me. I could see the strain in her expression and rigidness of her body as she fought off the release that beaconed her. With a speed I would deny to anyone that asked, I fell to my knees and shoved my face between her thighs. A few firm, broad strokes of my tongue through her drenched center and she cried out while pushing hard into my face. Acting as if I would bring her down gently, I lapped at the thick liquid pooling at her core. However, as her body began to relax, I suddenly jammed my tongue as far in as I could and swiped my thumb over her clit rapidly. Slamming her head back into the glass, she instantly came again, arching and squirming, and tugging at my hair. Smirking into her twitching thighs and pulsing core, I slowly licked every inch of her until she panted for me to stop.

Raising to my feet, I collapsed back into my office chair. I watched with satisfaction as the naked sheriff recuperated enough to push herself away from the window. A patch of condensation gathered where her heated back had met the cool glass during our tryst. As she retrieved her clothes and began to redress, a very tiny, almost un-noticeable voice whispered that I really enjoyed watching her in the moments after I ravished her, and the reason behind it might not have been entirely sexual.

A fully clothed saviour grinned at me, "Well, Madam Mayor, was there anything else you needed?"

"No, I believe that will be all, Sheriff." As she nodded and moved to leave, I suddenly reached up and punched her in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She rubbed her arm, glaring daggers at me. The combination of the post-orgasm haze and the fury coming from her green orbs caused me to pause in amusement, the look too endearing dismiss without savoring first.

"You, more than anyone, should recognize a symbol of hope when you see one." I snapped back lightly, having found my voice again.

It took a few seconds, but understanding finally cleared the anger from her face. She turned toward the door, "Knight to O-2."

Furrowing my brows, I sniped, "There's no 'O' in chess, Miss Swan."

She spun to face me, continuing her path by walking backward, "Ah, but, there were two for the Knight in the Queen's office, your majesty." With two fingers she offered a half wave and a cheeky grin, then swung the door closed behind her.

We might not have been playing the same game, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't be long before my chess pieces were punching the hell out of each other until someone's head popped off. At least, then, we'd be on the same page and playing the same game. And, then? Well, then, anything was possible.

AN: I don't know if that all made any sense, but I had fun writing it, regardless. Let me know what you thought and have a wonderful holiday!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know I said this was supposed to be a one shot, but I got bored. So, it might stay a two shot, or I might randomly add chapters as I see fit. It will likely have a loose plot, but will mostly just be smutty and/or fluffy chapters along this line. Anyway, I hope you like it, but respect your right not to. Have a great New Year!

"Moms, maybe you should go take a walk or something..." Henry suggested loudly, and with a surprisingly mature tone of exasperation.

"Yeah, Emma, Regina, maybe you two should take some time to go cool off." Snow added, placing a hand on her grandson as if he needed protecting from me and his birth mother.

Emma ran a hand through her hair, roughly tugging the ends, "We don't need a walk. We're fine."

"Yes, that's very convincing as you practically growl at our son." I drawled scathingly. We had been bickering all afternoon. Every Sunday we all got together for 'family' lunch, and many times that dissolved into Emma and I ripping into each other, sometimes worse than others.

"And, you snarling at me isn't helping!" Emma bit back.

"Go. Cool. Off." Snow reiterated, her maternal warning tone somehow coercing us both into compliancy.

"Fine." We both spat resentfully and stalked to the door.

"I don't know what makes you think sending us off together will help us cool off, but whatever." Emma grumbled angrily, letting her rebellious teenager out.

I didn't hold back my snicker when Snow barked, "Go!" I may have been pissed at Emma, but that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate her goading Snow. Honestly, I doubt either of us could even remember what had caused us to spiral out of control. It had started with a disagreement about Henry's science project, and then escalated into evil mayor and failed savior jabs. One caveat I afforded her was that she never referred to me as queen, except in favorable ways. She nearly never called me Evil Queen, as she never knew me as such. However, she did enjoy Evil Mayor as a moniker for me. At least, she had first hand experience with that side of me and therefore had some right to use it as an insult.

Emma jerked her jacket off the coat rack, smacking me in the face in the process. Scoffing, I forcefully shouldered past her, knocking her off balance and into the door frame. Both fuming again, we stomped hastily down the stairs. When we burst from the apartment building into the frosty Maine air, we both stood for a moment. Our chests heaved with the effort of our lingering rage. As I contemplated what exactly I wanted to do to calm myself down, Emma's gruff voice broke through my thoughts, "I don't want to cool off."

Casting a side glance her way, I caught the hot streaks of lust and fury marring her emerald eyes. Turning slightly toward her, I drug my gaze up her body, landing on her parted lips. The heat that had already consumed me shifted, pulling strength from a different source. My thighs tensed in anticipation. I narrowed my eyes, "Neither do I." When an unspoken agreement formed between us, I added, "Shall I drive?"

Jerking her head in affirmative, she shoved her palm into mine. In seconds, we appeared in a puff of deep, purple smoke in my bedroom. Her lips were on mine before the mist cleared, and her hands forcefully propelled me against the wall. I grunted as a shot of pain radiated down my back, and gasped as it morph-ed into pleasure between my legs. With a flick of her wrist, my clothes were gone. Emma had been slowly gaining control of her powers, but it always surprised me to see how excellently she wielded her magic when we came together. Magic seemed to come as easy as breathing when we were in the throes of passion. It made sense, I suppose, but still impressed me.

With me completely naked and pressed against the wall, she continued kissing me aggressively, thrusting her tongue in and taking over. When my hands fisted into her shirt, she yanked them away by my wrists and pulled them over my head. "No," was her only explanation as she pinned my wrists to the wall. I attempted to bring them back down when she removed her hands, but found them restrained with magic. A tsunami sized wave of arousal crashed over my flushed body. I didn't allow it to happen often, and no one, other than Emma, had ever gotten away with it, but I secretly loved to- occasionally- have my control limited. I was not someone that enjoyed giving up control, but the sheriff didn't wait for me to give it up, she simply took it. I found that shockingly exciting.

As her mouth left mine, her lips drug down my throat as her nails scraped down my ribs. My hips bucked forward, seeking any type of relief from the pressure she built within me. Her lips moved lower, almost harshly biting a nipple, before soothing it with a gentle lick. Something between and moan and a whimper burst from me, and Emma dropped fully to her knees. Hot breath washed over my wet core, causing a warm shiver to travel from my toes to my ears. Goosebumps erupted all over my heating skin, creating chilling sensations that paired wonderfully with everything else that was in flames. I pushed forward again, needing her to grant me some sort of reprieve. My gaze trailed down my body to watch Emma work. First, she only leaned forward and ran her tongue up the inside of my thigh, and then along the crease at the apex. Her fingers flexed into the back of my knees. Finally unable to wait any longer, I groaned, "Enough! Put your tongue on me, Sheriff." My hair fell forward and framed my face as I glared down at her.

Emma glanced up and smirked, "Well, Madam Mayor, it does seem that I am running the show at the moment, so I'll decide when I put any part of me in or on you." Her normally low voice had dropped lower and grown huskier. That combined with her infuriately arousing words caused the muscles in my abdomen to jump and clench with desire. With another devilish smirk, she added, "However, since I am ready to taste you come against my tongue, I will heed your request." Without giving me time to process her musings, she lifted my left leg and draped it over her shoulder. I instantly latched on to her, pressing my heel into her back and holding her close. A scorching, but slick muscle traced my outer lips, then dipped to barely enter my opening. I bit my lip and gasped at the overwhelming feeling. Then the tip slowly moved up my slit, through my folds, circled my clit, then inched back down. She repeated the process over and over, never speeding up or applying more pressure. It was not enough and too much all at the same time. Hips thrashed desperately, but she only held them firmly in place. After several passes of her tongue in this fashion, she suddenly switched to long, firm, bottom-to-top licks with a flat tongue. A strangled whimper broke free from my throat, followed by a groan of frustration as she returned to using only the tip to move through me. The new, slow, tortuous pace clashed with the initial quick, aggressive onslaught, and I couldn't decide which I preferred. Not that it mattered that much.

She was creating a delicious amount of desire and anticipation, and I knew the pay off would be completely worth it, but I needed to come. Digging my heel harshly into her well toned back, I was practically whining, "Emma, I need- I want to come. Make me come. Please." My brows furrowed a bit at the 'please' that came with the request. She made me beg without asking. That was new. The thought slipped straight out of my head as her lips suddenly totally engulfed my clit and sucked roughly. A small, but legitimate scream came from my lips at the force of pleasure the act inspired. A few delicate flicks of her tongue wove into the continuous suction, and it felt incredible. Every muscle in my body tensed in expectation of a glorious release. As the coils of ecstasy sprung to life, I grinned in triumph. However, before I could reach my long-awaited goal, all contact with the blonde ceased.

I nearly sobbed as I opened my eyes and watched her retreat, my climax beginning to ebb, but the need increasing. "No, no...what the hell are you doing?" I demanded gruffly, as I strained at my magical shackles.

The savior only smirked and began to slowly remove her clothes. She taunted me with each undone button and gradual movement. Irritated and getting more turned on, I returned her smirk and waved my hand as much as I could. The rest of her clothes vanished, and I genuinely grinned at her disappointed pout. "There, if you stopped only to undress, the deed is done and now you can return to your rightful place between my legs." I commanded in a light, teasing tone.

Emma shrugged, "Well, originally I had only stopped to take my clothes off, but now, since you robbed me of that pleasure, I'll just have to find something else to do." My eyes widened in horror as I began to understand that she did not intend to finish me anytime soon. Maintaining eye contact, she slowly backed up until her knees hit the edge of the bed. Green irises practically disappeared, replaced by inky desire. Perching her ass on the mattress, she slowly raised one leg and propped her foot up next to her, fully putting herself on display. I gulped, my gaze stuck to the glistening, swollen lips between her perfect legs. My tunnel vision, so to speak, caused me to miss the movement of the rest of her body, so I didn't fully comprehend her intentions until slender fingers came into view as she stroked herself. My stomach lurched as a fresh wave of arousal consumed me, yet again.

"Emma, no. Please, don't." She made me beg again.

"Sorry, the mood struck." Her voice was now a low groan as her hand began to gain speed and focus. I watched in fascinated fury as she used three fingers to press and swirl at her opening, gathering an impressive amount of liquid, before moving up and drawing slick and firm circles over her clit. "Oh, my- so, good." She moaned, closing her eyes and rubbing quicker. Her unoccupied hand flew behind her to brace herself as her hips began to roll and jump up to meet her hand.

I could now discern wetness trickling down my thigh. My entire body literally ached to touch her, ached for her touch. My center throbbed to the point of pain. An idle thought crossed my mind that the idiot savior may actually be my undoing. I both wanted and hated her, each feeling equally passionate in its conviction. Those thoughts faded as I watched her near her orgasm. I expected her to stop before she released, assuming that she only meant to tease me. But, as I watched her abs tense, her face contort in pleasure, and her breathing increase I realized she was going to make me watch her come...without me. "Emma! No, stop. I want to-" My breathy words fell on deaf or uncaring ears as she delivered a few more rough strokes, then groaned loudly and arched off the bed. I could see her core contracting rapidly, thick fluid seeping out. The restraints on my wrists weakened as she lost focus to her orgasm. I pulled and squirmed knowing it was my opportunity to break free. Just as my hands separated from the wall and I took a step toward her, her hand flew up from between her legs and my hands slammed back into the wall. "Dammit!" I growled in boiling frustration.

Her breaths were still coming in broken pants as she stalked back toward me, a slight tremble in her step. As I narrowed my eyes in a silent threat, she only smiled warmly. Orgasmic bliss was the worst. We stared each other down as she stopped within an inch of me. Our nipples brushed together, and I was nearly certain my insides were going to explode from my body. Without any kind of warning and with the swiftness of a dagger, three fingers rammed into me, releasing a feral moan from my lungs. She pumped hard and fast into my dripping center, her thumb instantly up to rub against my bundle of nerves. Her face dropped to press hot, wet kisses on my damp neck. I met her thrust for thrust, only needing a handful before I felt my body readying. "Don't you dare stop." I threatened between grunts. I felt her grin against my neck, her kisses driving me higher. She didn't stop. With a few more deep strokes of her ridiculously talented fingers, I climaxed harder than I had in a long time. Lava like heat rolled over my entire body and every muscle felt strained to its ultimate limit. Shuddering bursts of pleasure streaked through me. Emma's fingers slowed for a moment, but continued to push into me, quickly and pleasantly building me up to another, less intense, but still breath strangling orgasm.

When I finally started to relax, my wrists were freed and the blonde braced herself against me, supporting me as I searched for the strength to remain upright. My eyes closed as my forehead drooped to lay on her shoulder. Her hands kneaded my shoulders, arms, and wrists soothing the soreness from being bound against the wall for so long. Had I possessed the energy to reflect, I might have noticed that the position was more intimate than we intended to allow. But, as my world came back into focus, I zeroed in on the fact that her only release in that exchange came from her own hand, and that was unacceptable.

I knew I didn't have the energy to do much, but knowing her as I did, I also knew it wouldn't take a lot of energy to get her off, only a small amount of smartly allocated energy. So, with my arms still shaking mildly, I reached one hand up to tweak her nipple, and pushed one down between her legs. While massaging her breast, I entered her with two fingers and thrust deep and quick, curling my fingers with each pass. Her walls instantly began to clamp tightly around my fingers, and I maneuvered so the heel of my palm made contact with her clit with each thrust. We never moved from our position of her leaning against me as I leaned against the wall. Our faces stayed nestled in each other's necks, her breath harshly covering my skin. She brought her hands from my body to the wall behind me, slapping her palms flat against the cool surface. Her climax peaked quietly, her whole body trembling as her core held tightly to me.

When I pulled my hands from her, I looped my arms around her waist and grazed my hands over the smooth planes of her back. As she breathed raggedly into my ear, I kissed at her shoulder and neck, gently drawing us both back to reality. She eventually pulled back enough to kiss my lips with a tenderness that should have pissed me off or terrified me, but I ignored it, too satisfied with the our actions to dwell on the mistakes of the moment. Eventually, she pushed away from me and the wall and began to dress. With a quick clearing of her throat, she mumbled, "So, maybe the potato clock was a stupid idea."

I grinned and nodded, "Yes, it was." When she shot me glare and rolled her eyes, I added, "And, perhaps, creating a potion to create a thunder storm in the classroom was not an appropriate idea of our son's science project."

"Perhaps not." She drawled sarcastically, buttoning her pants. "Our son's a smart kid, thanks to me." When I took my cue to roll my eyes, she smirked and added, "Thanks to both of us. He'll figure out something great on his own to do for his project."

"I suppose you're right." I finished putting on my shirt, and used the vanity mirror to start fixing my hair.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Emma's voice was full of mock wonder and disbelief.

I turned back, momentarily confused, before her reaction made sense. "I said, that I suppose that, for once in your life, you were right."

A bright, cocky grin took over her face, "I've been right plenty of times."

Trading places at the mirror, so she could right her appearance, I challenged, "Name once."

Watching her reflection, her eyes met mine through the glass, "I was right when I thought that I could make you beg today."

I could practically feel my eyes darken, and my cheeks flush. Her smirk angered me, while arousing me again. But, for this one time I relented, "Fine. You've been right twice." There was no point in arguing, I had certainly begged.

She surprised me by whirling around and capturing my lips in a heated, but gentle kiss. When we broke with matching grins, she pinched my side, "Good. Now, we should probably get back to Henry and my mom. I'd say we've adequately cooled off, wouldn't you?"

AN: Feel like letting me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, all. Here's another random chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy. Have a great day!

The mattress bounced roughly as our slick bodies collapsed backward. Heavy breathing and lingering moans of satisfaction filtered through the heavy scented air in the large room. I blindly grasped for the edge of my expensive Egyptian cotton sheet, shakily pulling it up over our cooling, spent forms. Emma blew a puff of air from her dry lips, attempting to clear a stray blonde lock from her eyes, as I sloppily brushed my hair from mine. When my heart finally thudded to a more natural rhythm, I hummed, "Well, that was surprisingly satisfactory."

Emma scoffed in mock offense, "I'm always _way_ more than satisfactory. If something about it wasn't, then it was all you."

"What a preposterous notion, Miss Swan. I've never been anything less than extraordinary."

Emma chuckled as she shifted deeper into the bed, snuggling the soft pillows and stretching leisurely. "I'd love to disagree, because that's the second best thing we do, but I can't."

I grinned, tucking an arm under my head, "What's the first best thing we do?"

She rolled her eyes, which I couldn't see, but could hear in her voice, "Sex, obviously." To emphasize her point, she slowly rubbed her leg against mine, which were still entangled.

I laughed lightly, still riding the high of multiple orgasms, "Obviously. Besides, I wasn't talking about the quality being surprising, but the location. We rarely use the bed in a typical fashion..." I trailed off as I lost the words to express what I wanted to say.

As I glanced over to the blonde, hoping she would pick up my train of thought, I watched her cock her head and frown in contemplation. "Huh...I guess, it was a little odd for us to just do it in your bed. And, the times we have, it was never as good as when we do it on top of your desk. But, this time was..." She didn't finish the thought, but the wide grin illustrated her feelings on the subject.

"That was my point." In the lull, my stomach started to flutter as I replayed our afternoon together. It had been one of the rare times that we had gotten together without a fight, anger, tension, or a midday beacon. Henry was on a fishing trip with David for the weekend, and Emma had dropped by that morning to declare she was bored without him. Since it was Saturday, and I didn't have Henry, I had nothing specific to do. So, I gave in, and I made us a late brunch. We finished our coffee on the back porch swing, making strangely pleasant small talk. I don't know who started it, but we found ourselves lazily making out on the swing. When hands eventually started to wander under clothes, and I practically straddled Emma, we wordlessly, and simultaneously stood up and walked upstairs to finish what we had started. There had been no rush, no aggression, no verbal sparring, basically none of our staple elements of sex. It was almost...normal. We had spent all afternoon having sex, which was unconventional for us, and then she remained in bed with me. Usually, as soon as we regain feeling in our limbs, we re-dress and go our separate ways. But, this time, I could look over and see the naked, smirking sheriff, even though her last orgasm was over ten minutes before.

My train of thought derailed as I tried to pull the blankets tighter around me. However, the majority of the material seemed to be wrapped around the sheriff. "Miss Swan, my blankets are not only for you. Release, at least some, for me." I tugged roughly at the corner, attempting to allocate more of the large quilt for myself. As my body calmed, the chill in the room was beginning to become uncomfortable. The late afternoon sunlight filtered into the room, but the early spring air still held a nip.

Emma grumbled, and pulled equally insistently, "Why do you need such fancy language to say that I'm hogging the covers? Which I'm not. You are taking them all." Emma whined as our impromptu tug-of-war session became more aggressive.

"I have none. You're wrapped up like a cocoon. Shouldn't the Savior be more altruistic, and sacrifice her needs for those of others? Share the damn quilt." I snapped at her as I pushed her shoulder while attempting to free the blanket from her serpent grasp.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that my savior duties do not extend to the Queen. My job is to undo the heinous acts that you perform, therefore I can take anything I want from you..." She trailed off with a final hard yank, before smirking, "Which I do so enjoy."

I huffed in frustration as she joyfully snuggled into the quilt, leaving me slightly shivering. Glaring, I shot my hand out and roughly pinched her closest nipple, causing her to yelp and loosen her grip. I swiftly pulled the blanket to completely cover my body. "Thank you, that's much better."

"That was rude." Emma pouted as she rubbed at her chest. Which, admittedly, was pleasantly distracting.

"What are you even still doing here, anyway?" I smirked, enjoying my warmth and her irritation.

"You want me to go?" She asked casually as she tried to get comfortable.

It shocked me to realize that I didn't want her to go, but I couldn't exactly tell her that, "I don't really care, you are just usually gone by now..."

"Well, like I said, I'm bored without Henry, and have nothing to do...so, I figure I'll just stay here and do you." She smirked at my unamused glare, then suddenly, flipped and slid over, laying totally on top of me. "There, now it can cover us both with no problem." She sighed with dramatic satisfaction as she settled. She wove her arms around my ribs, arms tucked under my arm pits, nestled her head on my chest, and she wiggled her hips against my thighs. "Perfect."

"How do you manage to always accomplish the task of being a complete pain in my ass?" I inquired with annoyance.

"What a lovely poem." Emma remarked as she slowly rotated her pelvis.

"It wasn't a poem." I answered, only mildly distracted by the friction caused by her movements.

"It rhymed." A subtle twist of her hips caused her lower body to slip between my legs.

"That doesn't make it a poem." A small rush of air came from my lungs as she pressed her taunt stomach into my core.

"Of course it does." Emma countered.

Surrendering to the physical moment, I brought my hands up to gradually caress my palms up and down her back as she rubbed her body along mine. As had become more frequent in the previous few months, a moment of intimacy snuck in where it had no business existing. And, as had become habit, we completely ignored its presence, meaning, and inconvenience, simply moved with it. She shifted up a little, tucking her face into the crook of my neck while rolling her hips with a little more force. Her new position increased the contact and pressure between her core and mine. We both sighed in pleasure and contentment. Several minutes of silence passed, her body moving in very slow, fluid movements. I hated to admit to myself that I liked holding her like that, smelling her sweet shampoo, and feeling her leisurely build up the heat between us. Growing a bit more needy, I brought my knees up, opening my legs to allow Emma more access for her thrusting hips. A small groan trickled out, leading me to rhetorically ask, "How do you manage to arouse me so much with so little effort?"

Emma chuckled into my neck, "Stop asking me questions with no answers and just accept my contradictory presence in your life."

I cringed with her implication. Her presence in my life was inescapable, confusing, complicated, and occupied severely different roles. "That's difficult considering you're so aggravating, painful, idiotic, bull-headed, meddling, and sloppy." My insults may have lost their edge as I moaned loudly when her clit brushed mine.

"And, sexy, strong, savior-y, great in bed, an awesome mom, and a promising young sorceress." Emma added in a breathy voice, increasing her speed only slightly. A small nip to my jaw pulled another whimper from me, and I pushed back against her.

Surprisingly, I didn't attempt to hurry her. My body felt more than ready to come, and we had never taken our time the way she was then, but I decided to proceed with her experiment. "Well, you certainly think highly of yourself." Another forceful thrust made us both moan again. I loved that I could feel her impressively toned abs contracting and pulsing with her movement.

"I've earned it." As my fingers started to claw at her back, she rolled her hips harder, but not faster. "However, I'm feeling a bit lazy-"

"What's new?" I groaned huskily.

"I'm feeling a bit lazy, and don't feel like moving much more. Can you come like this?" Emma ignored my snark, breathing heavily into my neck, hips wiggling until our wet mounds rubbed hotly.

I pulled my knees up a little higher, increasing the connection with a loud gasp, "Yes, this will work." Our wetness mingled as we simultaneously sped up, thrusting in tandem, never once un-tangling from our original position. Breasts pushed tightly together, no doubt amping up her pleasure even more.

After several more languid minutes passed, our bucking finally accelerated into a frenzied pace, Emma grunted in my ear, "I'm close, what else do you need?"

I hummed thickly, "Figure it out."

A rough chuckle left her lips, a chuckle that pushed me much closer to the edge. Her hips rolled dangerously fast, signifying her imminent climax, "Ok, your majesty. Come with me." As the demand left her mouth, she bit the spot just behind my jaw, and followed it with a broad lick. The effect was instant. My hips flew up and my body stiffened to the point of pain at the same moment Emma went rigid above me, identical moans of approval leaving our panting mouths.

When the shaking of our damp bodies slowed, Emma remained snuggled on top of me. My legs relaxed and slid back to the sheets, my fingers flexed into her shoulder blades. While I enjoyed several aspects of having the sheriff laying on top of me, the weight and heat started become overwhelming after about five minutes. "Miss Swan, get off me."

"I don't want to." She replied into my ear, having never removed her face from my neck.

"But, you are hot." I protested, even as my fingers continued to roam her muscular back.

"Thank you."

Rolling my eyes, I responded, "That's not what I meant. You're too warm to be comfortable any longer. And, you're sticky." I added, attempting to push her off.

"Well, that's your fault." Emma reasoned, but allowed me to roll her over onto the mattress next to me.

"Not the point."

Emma grinned, then winced and rubbed her stomach, "I'm hungry. I want French Toast." Before I could reply in any way, a large platter of French Toast appeared across her lap. Emma gasped in shock and excitement, "Hey! Look! I summoned French Toast! I rule." She sat up, carefully balancing the tray. Before taking a bite, she looked up with squinted eyes, "Unless, you did it."

I scoffed, sitting up next to her, "I most certainly did not. I do not eat in my bed, and neither will you."

Emma stared me in the eye, taking a deliberate bite. "I went through all that effort to use magic to create myself food, I'm going to eat it. And, I'm going to eat it here, because I'm naked and don't feel like getting dressed to go eat somewhere else, and I doubt you'd let me stay naked and eat downstairs." She took a large bite and chewed happily.

Rolling my eyes, yet again, I scoffed, "All that effort? You didn't even try, it was accidental and uncontrolled. Sloppy and unstable, like you."

Emma grinned around a syrup soaked piece of bread, "See? I didn't try, I must be extra powerful."

"That's not what that means, Savior." I fought to hold in a smile at the sight of the tactless blonde leaning against my headboard, sheet only pulled up to her waist, happily bringing obscenely huge bites of food to her mouth.

"Sure, it does. It only happens when I'm with you, which must mean it has something to do with power." Emma explained casually.

I didn't feel it was necessary to point out that it didn't have as much to do with power as it did with emotion. Highlighting emotion in our interaction would only cause problems neither of us wanted to deal with. Instead, I watched as a dribble of syrup dripped down her chin. Without over thinking it, I leaned over and kissed the sticky sweetness off her chin, slowly sucking until her perfect skin was clean.

Emma grinned brightly, "If you wanted some, you could have just asked." I couldn't get an answer out before she shoved a forkful in my mouth. Though surprised, I chewed and hummed with approval. "So, do you like my magical treats?" When I rolled my eyes, she added, "What? You've always seem pleased with my sweet and sticky delicacies."

"Very cute, Miss Swan." Emma continued to eat excitedly. I scowled when my stomach rumbled loudly. She raised an eyebrow, then offered me a bite off her fork. When I shot her a dubious glare, she rolled her eyes and re-offered the fork. Begrudgingly, I finally opened my mouth and took the bite. I granted her a nod of gratitude, to which Emma flourished her hand and produced another fork. Deciding not to fight it, I dug into Emma's plate of French Toast. It was quite excellent breakfast food.

After a few minutes of amicable silence, Emma cut in, "Just so you know, we will be going a few more rounds before I leave. This is just refueling time."

Summoning some coffee for us, I handed her a cup, "I believe that is something you should ask me, not tell me."

"And, I believe that it turns you on when I tell you, therefore I will only ask when you stop liking it when I demand."

Unable to deny her implication, and unable to foresee a time when I would cease being aroused by her bossiness, I sipped my coffee. "Fine. Then, I demand that you summon a container of this syrup, because I can think of several other body parts I'd like to lick it off of."

I watched as she shivered and her eyes darkened to a deep emerald, "Fine."

AN: What did you think?


End file.
